Avoiding Me
by Merisela
Summary: Ever since Ichigo defected Azien and became a caption, women having been throwing themselves at him, and Rukia doesn't like it. How would Ichigo prove to Rukia that she's his only one....One shot


It was the usual sight, a short, petite woman yelling at the tall, buffed, orange headed man. They were auguring again, the six time today. "But what did I tell you, Ichigo!" she yelled as her face turned a light red in her rising anger.

"We didn't do anything, Rukia!!" he yelled back, competing with the loud music of the ongoing party. Everyone just stared at them; to afraid to get involved without getting yelled at, tagged team, by both.

"So she just happened to be on you!!?" she was reaching her breaking point as she clench her fist. Momo and Toushiro stood there, unable to do anything to stop them.

"Why do you even care?! We don't even go out!" oh no, did he just say that? The other guest, soul reapers from the winter war, two humans, the vizards, and the quincy, just watched them like a hit TV drama as they yelled at each other.

Rukia's closed her eyes, ever since Ichigo bet Azien and became a caption, girls have been throwing themselves at him, and she didn't like it. She felt something built in her as she watched him get kissed, licked, hugged, and even humped by random women. "Fine, I'm down with you," she said as she walked passed him in furies fiery"Do whatever you want! Have sex with ever bitch that comes your way, I'm done!" and she slammed the door of the mansion the party was being held at.

Momo stared at the door her best friend just slammed in her anger "Ruki-" she was stopped before she was even able to go after her.

"Give her some time." Toushiro said as he held Momo's shoulder.

"Fine." She said half heartily, she still wanted to go see if she was ok, but at the same time, she needs time to think.

Everyone stared at them once Rukia was gone. Ichigo looked down at the cup of sage in his hand, what did he do? "Sorry everyone, we didn't mean to make a scene." Momo apologies as she talked to the guest in the room.

"It's alright Momo, we're already joust to their constant arguing." Said the quincy from his sitting place with the other two humans.

Rukia's Pov

"How dare that idiot!" I yelled at the top of my lunges as I arrived home and slammed the door shut. Why would he kiss that dumb tramp in front of me.! Wait, why did I even care? He wasn't even my boyfriend, so why did I act like he was? Was I jealous? Not likely, Kuchiki's never get jealous. We are what people are jealous of. But still, seeing that woman on him made me despise her, made me wont to pull all her hair out and smack that stupid grin off her face. I went into my room and changed into my pj's so I could go to bed but was interrupted by a knock on my apartment door. Frowning, I got out of bed and walked toward my door, peeking through the peephole to see the orange headed idiot.

If I opened the door, he will apologies and we'll be friends again. But then, we'll be back at square one because another bitch will through herself to him and make me anger. I slowly walked away from the door, making my way back to my room. I heard another knock that made me jump in surprise. I quickly ran toward my room and locked the door behind me. He knocked a few more times, which made me nervous. But then, it went silent, he probably left. I crawled back on my and under the cover, I don't care about him no more, and I'm done with him.

He hadn't looked for me since, and that was really my fault since I took a lot of missions to the world of living and he couldn't. Once I came back from the long missions, Momo would be my look out and help me get back home and go to meetings without accidentally bumping in to him.

"And how long are you planning on avoiding him?" Momo asked as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I don't know, but you was there, wasn't that mean?" I questioned as she applied makeup to her face. We were getting ready for the seventh annual celebration for the victory of the winter war.

"It was, but you did act like he was yours." She answered as she looked up at me "How does this dress look on me?" she asked as she spin around. We both had on a sheath dress but hers was a light blue with a flower pattern and mine was a plain dark purple.

"To sexy." I giggled as she started to blush a little "Is it for Toushiro?"

"Ha, yea." She blushed even more, making her look so cute with her hair out and her makeup.

"Let's go," I said as we left my apartment "You know what to do, right?"

"Yea, keep you away from Ichigo at all cost." She mocked as she made a face.

"Good, and don't mock me."

**At The Mansion**

"Shiro!" Momo yelled from beside me. We had just walked in and people were already drunk. There was dirty dancing, drinking contest, and a buffet taking up the whole side wall with different foods.

"Hey, Momo." He said, not changing his expression much. They hugged and kissed, making me feel unwanted in the situation.

"I'll go over there and get us some drinks." I offered as I walked to the buffet table but was stopped by a hand grabbing my wrist.

"Sorry, Rukia," Momo said as she walked beside me "I'll go with you, is that ok, Shiro?"

"Yea, don't let me get in the way of your friendship." He said, smiling at me, "Anyways, I'll be over there with Kira and Rangiku."

"Thanks." Momo said as we walked to the buffet together.

"You didn't need to do that, Momo." I said, feeling a bit guilty.

"I did," she smiled as we got there "I came here with you anyways. Why would I leave my best friend alone at the party?"

"Thanks." I thanked as I hugged her. She always cared about me, and in return I did the same.

"Are you done running away from me?" a husky voice breathed in my ear behind me. Momo eyes opened wide as she looked at the person behind me. I turned around, mad once I saw that idiot.

"I wasn't running." I defended as I faced him.

"Can't stand being jealous?" He breathed in my ear, making me shiver at his words. "I wonder how long you had a crush on me."

"Crushes disappear quickly." Damn it, did I just admitted that?

"Let's go somewhere more private." He suggested as he took my hand.

Momo walked beside me "Rukia, Shiro is waiting for us."

"Lets go then," and I took my hand back, making Ichigo a bit anger "And no, I don't want to go anywhere with you. Get one of them hoes to go with you."

"Rukia, no." he said as he took my arm. I was surprised that he will even get physical with me.

"Get off of her!" Momo yelled as she pushed Ichigo off me.

"Momo, this is between me and Rukia, not you." He said as he looked back at me.

"Don't talk to her like that," I defended as I got in front of Momo, facing Ichigo "And I don't want anything to do with you."

"Is that right?" He smirked as he leaned in, keeping only centimeters in distance from one another.

"Momo, let's go to Toushiro, I'm done with him." And I took Momo's hand and walked away.

**Five Hours Later**

The party wasn't even over, and it showed that it wasn't going to end anytime soon, but I left. I was getting pretty tired and with Ichigo there, I wasn't comfortable. Momo afford to walk me home, but I told her to stay, she was having fun anyways. The streets were completely empty, not a soul in sight, I guess everyone was still partying. Then I turned the corner to my street and walked toward the apartment. I walked up the stairs and walked down the hall to room 14 and how I wished I didn't. Standing there was that orange headed idiot.

"I thought you got lost for a second." He smirked as he watched me walk over. He looked me up and down, smiling at what he was seeing.

"Go away Ichigo," I said as I shoved him over and got my key out my purse "Aren't one of your hoes waiting?"

"Rukia, I don't sleep around." He said as he got behind me.

"Yea, right." I said, feeling his cheats on my back, he's been working out.

"You're the only one I want to sleep with." He huskily said in my ear, sending shiver down my spine. He's the only man who could do that to me.

"Go away." I murmur as I was able to open the door.

"Not until I get what I want." He said as he stopped me from closing the door with his foot.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to close the door but he over powered me.

"You." And he opened the door and got in. He closed the door behind him and looked back at me.

"Get out of my house, Ichigo!" I yelled as I walked backwards, stopping when I bumped into the wall.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, pinning me against the wall.

"Doing what?" I yelled in his face, he didn't even flinch.

"Avoiding me?" he asked, laying his forehead on mines.

"Cause, you're sleeping around."

"I'm not." He answered as he took my lips. I tried to push him off but it was no use, he was to strong. Then, I gave in. "I'm sorry." He said in-between kisses.

"I don't forgive you." I said, but I still kissed him back. He snaked his arms around my waist and carried me to my room.

* * *

**A/N: A quick one shot for those IchiRuki lovers. I've been working on 'Why Do You Hate Me?' and "We Can Never Be Together' and they're coming out really great. But I'm not sure when they will be ready for ya'll. Review this! Plz!!! I will love to read about what you think.**


End file.
